Taken Like This
by DirtySexyEdward
Summary: One-Shot. Bella remembers her time with her Dom, Edward. All human, OOC. WARNING: Spanking. Enjoy!


_Twilight and all of it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just in love with one of them._

"Mmmm!"

The only sounds to my ears here in the woods behind Edward's house are the birds, Edwards grunts and my own muffled whimpers and screams of pleasure.

I think back to all of the hundreds of times that Edward has taken me.

That first weekend in his bedroom when he had me blindfolded and wrists tied to the bed posts.

_I lay there naked and terrified for a time that seemed like hours, waiting for something to happen._

_Then, out of nowhere there he was. "Isabella. I know its only your first night, but I will be testing your strength. I will be pushing your limits tonight."_

_Then I felt his weight on the bed as he began to massage my breasts with his hands. "You are so beautiful Isabella." He said before he took my left nipple into his mouth, his other hand still teasing my right nipple. He continued to lick and bite and kiss every inch of my body before his hands found my already drenched folds as he thrusts three of his fingers inside of me. His thumb toyed with my clit as his fingers slid in and out of my entrance, my other nipple still in his mouth as he licked and sucked. _

_It felt so amazing, I couldn't help but moan and whimper at the euphoric sensation I was so new to. Soon my chest arched and I began to lift my hips for his fingers to go even deeper. Edward then gave me my first of six orgasms of that night. _

The many times I was spanked for not following his guidelines or meal plan.

_I was currently naked and straddling the whipping bench receiving my punishment from Edward's hand. _

"_Isabella, you will learn to follow my rules. That was a warm-up spanking to prepare you for the next part of your punishment. Twenty-Five strokes with the leather strap. Start counting."_

_That was the moment I feared I'd have to use my safe word for the first time. That was only a warm up and already my butt was sore and my face wet from my tears._

_He raised his hand and the strap came down on my bottom._

"_One!" I cried out, surprised my the intense sting. Holy fuck that hurt._

_Again. "Two."_

_And again. "Three." I sobbed._

_The ninth hurt the worst. My hands unconsciously come up to cover my behind._

"_Do I need to tie you up Isabella? Do that again, and I will add ten more strokes."_

"_Eigh…eighteen!" I screamed. I couldn't take anymore. I was fully sobbing and screaming with each smack. The safe word was at the tip of my tongue. "Please Master! I'm sorry. Just stop. Please stop." I begged._

_It came down again. "Nine…teen. P…please stop." I cried in vain._

"_Isabella, you will stop begging."_

_He delivered the next four one after another. "Twen…ty. Twenty-…one. Twenty-…two. Twen…ty-three!"_

_Two more left._

"_Isabella, how many hours are you supposed to spend at the gym each week?"_

"_F…four hours Sir!"_

_Again, his hand came down. "Twenty-f…four." One more to go._

_The last stroke came down the hardest. At this point it felt like my butt was on fire. "Twenty-five," I cried out, defeated._

_He put down the leather strap and his hand came down to rub my sore butt, as he kneeled behind me to place a gentle kiss on my bottom._

Or the many times in the shower where he had pleasured me using nothing but his tongue and lips.

_He lifted me up from the bed and carried me, one hand under my knees and the other under my arms._

_He set me down on my feet once we reached his master bath. He unbuttoned my nightgown and pulled it off of my shoulders as it fell to the floor. Be began stroking my breasts and licking and kissing every naked part of my body he could reach._

_He then lifted me up once more and placed me on my feet inside of the shower._

_After he removed his own clothes he got down on his knees on the shower tiles. He slipped a finger into my slit. "Still so wet Isabella." His hands then held my hips as he brought his face to my pussy. He began licking me and thrusting his tongue into my entrance. He then added two fingers along with his tongue as another began rubbing circles on my clit. I didn't last very long as I was brought to my climax._

The long drive back from a business meeting in Seattle when he pulled over along the deserted road.

_He put the car in park and turned off the ignition. I turned to him and gave him a questioning look of "what's the matter?"_

_He said nothing, only opened his door and stepped out of the car._

_I watched him, as walked around to my side and opened my door. I stepped out and he led me to the front of the car._

_He turned me to face the hood of the convertible as he stood directly behind me. His arms snaked to the front of my jeans as his hands undid my button and zipper, slowly pulling my jeans down to my ankles. His fingers then hooked into the waistband of my panties and he slowly, excruciatingly slowly, pulled them down too to join my jeans. _

_Then I heard him undoing his belt buckle and pulling his own zipper down._

_He put his hand on my back and bent me over the front of the hood as he took me from behind. _

At the cinema when we sat all the way in the back of the theater with hundreds of people around us as we fucked in public for the first time.

_We were at the movies just the two of us, like a typical, normal couple would be. _

_Out of no where he grabbed my waist with both of his hands and lifted me to his lap._

_He pulled my skirt up to my waist, then unbuttoned his jeans. I felt him guide his cock into my entrance and I had to bite back the moan that was dangerously close to escaping my lips. I would never tire of this. The feeling of him filling me so perfectly. One of his hands trailed beneath my shirt and bra and found my right nipple. His other hand was on my hip helping my ride him back and forth._

_Soon his hand had to leave my breast to cover my mouth as our orgasms overtook us both as he sank his teeth into my shoulder to both mark me and muffle his own moans of pleasure._

When I awoke to a desperate and needy Edward.

_It was only four in the morning and I was sleeping in my own bedroom._

"_Isabella." Edward woke me up as he stood at the side of my bed and rubbed my back. He turned me over on the bed to face him. "Isabella, open your mouth to me sweetheart."_

_I did as he asked and with that Edward thrusts his cock into my mouth. _

_I tried to bring my hands to his hips to steady him before I realized that my wrists were tied together behind my back._

_Edward grabbed my hair and began thrusting into my mouth as I used my tongue and lips to give him the best blow job of his life. I licked him from base to tip and applied the slightest of suction. He began to groan and grunt like an animal and thrust deeper in to my mouth until I felt his cock hit the back of my throat._

_He soon came and I made sure to clean him up after swallowing everything he gave me._

But none of those were like this. It has never been like this.

This is _why _I'm a submissive. This is why I'm _his_ submissive. No other man could ever make me feel like this. Only Edward Cullen.

My naked body was currently pushed into a large tree trunk and my wrists were currently tied to separate tree branches.

My legs wrapped around Edwards waist while he supported my weight, holding my ass.

It's been hours. Each thrust he delivered was harder, faster than the pervious.

"God, Bella. You feel so good." he groaned before my muscles began to contract around him and his hips bucked into mine spilling into me as we were both brought to our orgasms once again. I wasn't sure how many that was, I'd lost count after the ninth.

He stopped his thrusting and collapsed against me, resting his head on my shoulder. When he lifted his head to look at me, we were both panting and breathing loudly as we just stared at one another. When I looked into his eyes I loved what I saw. He looked at me with so much fucking love I could barely stand it. "I love you, Isabella." And with that he crushed his lips to mine in a deep passionate kiss. He pulled out of me and released my wrists from their bindings and carried me all the way home.

If you enjoyed this be sure to keep me on author alert cause I plan on writing more similar one-shots.

Thanks for reading.

:)


End file.
